Ash path to a Master Rewrite
by Werewolf2300
Summary: Ash friends leave him after the grand festival for different reasons will ash over come this and achieve his dream of Mastership or will he fail? only time will tell. AU Ash/harem
1. Chapter 1

Ash Path to a Master rewrite

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters in this story.

I would like to King of the Fallen for doing Beta for me on this Rewrite of Ash path to a master. Thanks again for all your help.

**Chapter 1: The end of a friendship & Parting of friends**

It was a beautiful day in the Sinnoh region with the sun high in the sky as Ash, Brock And Dawn made there way towards the Lake Valor resort In order for Dawn to compete in her ultimate challenge the Sinnoh Regions Grand festival and win the Title of Top Coordinator.

"Let's take a small break in the shade and get something to drink this sun is killing me and Pikachu. What do you say Brock?" Ash asked his closest friend and long time traveling companion.

"Sure a small break won't do us any harm" Brock told Ash agreeing with Ash's Idea and wanting to rest in the shade himself.

"Let's take a break later we are nearly there and I want to get there so I can win the grand festival" Dawn told Ash and Brock objecting to their idea of stopping wanting to get there as fast as possible.

"Dawn there is still plenty of time left to get to Lake Valor its only over the next hill and the grand festival is not being held until tomorrow so don't worry a small rest and some water will do us all good" Brock told Dawn in a calm tone.

"Fine if you guys want to take a break then go ahead. I will go on ahead by myself and you guys can catch up "Dawn told Ash and Brock Ash she started to walk ahead towards the next hill up ahead.

"Is it just me or is Dawn starting to act like a real spoilt brat lately" Ash told Brock pausing to take a sip of water from its bottle.

"Please tell me I was not that bad with you and Misty during the indigo league?" Ash asked Brock in a almost pleading tone.

"You were a bit Hyper but not as bad Dawn is acting today" Brock told Ash with a small sigh as he drank a sip of water from a bottle he took out of his bag pack and thought back to when he and Ash traveled through Kanto with Misty and smiled at the good times they had together.

"It's _probably _just pre competition nerves after all its her first big league contest and she wants the Ribbon Cup" Ash told Brock thinking about his own nerves during the indigo league as he took a bottle of water and a water dish for Pikachu from his bag and poured some water into the dish for Pikachu and took a sip of water from the bottle as Pikachu drank water from the dish.

"Your right its probably just her nerves and the pressure after all she wants to win the grand festival like her mother did" Brock told Ash agreeing with him neither one wanting to really criticize there friend.

"I suppose we should catch up with her and offer her our support" Ash told Brock as he put the lid back on his bottle of water and put away the empty water dish back into his bag pack after drying the dish with a cloth.

"Your right we should after all someone will have to offer all those beautiful ladies who lose their matches a shoulder to cry on" Brock told Ash in a cheerful tone causing Ash and Pikachu to get a large sweat drop on the back of their heads and think same old Brock.

Ash and Brock finally caught up to Dawn at the entrance to where the Grand festival was being held. They noticed that she had her Piplup out of its Pokeball and in her arms which seemed to confirm with Ash and Brock theory of Dawn being nervous.

"Let's go guys" Dawn told Ash and Brock noticing they had caught up with her as she walked in to the conference room where all the other Competitors for the festival were.

When they entered the room and saw the layout of all the different tables with all the food and all the different Pokemon coordinators all Ash and Dawn could say is wow.

_"Wow"_Ash and Dawn said out loud upon seeing the layout of all the different tables with all the food and all the different Pokemon coordinators.

_"Wow is Right" __Brock said_ loudly as he saw all of the good looking Female Coordinators.

_"Wow your Beautiful" Brock __said _going up to each of the different females in the room until he was stopped by his Croagunk who had sensed Brock annoying the females and attacked Brock with a Poison jab to the lower back and dragged him away from them laughing causing Ash, Pikachu and Dawn to get sweat drops at the all too familiar seen playing out in front of them.

_"Man this food is good" Ash told Dawn who agreed with him._

_"It sure is" Dawn said agreeing with Ash._

_Ash and Dawn then spotted a female reporter at the other end of the room interviewing Nando._

"So Nando care to give us a statement" The female reporter asked Nando.

"My Pokemon and I have been hoping this glorious day would come to pass" Nando told the reporter.

"So Nando won all five ribbons as well" Brock said having recovered from the earlier Poison Jab.

"What a fast Recovery" Dawn said spotting Brock standing beside Ash before she walked over to greet Nando.

"Nando" Dawn greeted the Minstrel Coorinator with a friendly smile.

"So we meet again" Nando said as he greeted Dawn.

"Look here Dawn. May I have a word with you?" The reporter asked Dawn.

"Me. Sure just give me a quick sec" Dawn said as she pulled out a mirror and checked herself over and saw that she and Piplup looked fine.

"And our next Interview is with Dawn from Twinleaf town" The female reporter said as she faced the Camera.

"So Dawn tell us how you Grand festival goal" The female reporter said but was interrupted by Dawn before she could finish her question.

"I Intend to Give My best performance and with my Pokemon win the Grand Festival" Dawn told the reporter who then left after she had got Dawns Statement to interview some of the other Coordinators.

(Scene change-Nando)

I was having a tough Time deciding whether to persue Gym battles Gym battles or contests but after meeting you I decided to persue both. So I am glad I met you" Nando told Ash and Brock in a grateful tone.

_"_What about your Gym battles how are they going?" Ash asked Nando in a curious tone.

Nando took out his badge case from under his cloak and showed Ash that he had seven Badges.

"As you can see I have seven badges and I only need one more in order to enter the Sinnoh league" Nando told Ash.

"I only need one more badge as well lets make sure we meet up in the Sinnoh league as well" Ash told Nando in a friendly tone.

"Yes Lets meet at the Sinnoh league"Nando told Ash with a smile on his face.

Dawn then felt someone tap her on the shoulder and she turned around to see who it was only to find someone sticking a finger in her jaw.

"Got ya Dee Dee, Got ya Dee Dee" A teenager with red hair and wearing a green shirt and Blue Jeans told Dawn.

When Dawn saw who it was she sighed.

"Kenny" Dawn told the now identified Kenny.

"Long time no see Kenny" Ash greeted Kenny.

"Hey man"Kenny greeted Ash.

"You see Kenny is from Twinleaf town as well" Brock told Nando.

"I'm planning on wining this with my brand new Fusion move" Kenny told Dawn.

"What's a fusion move?" Ash asked Kenny in a curious tone.

"You will just have to wait and see Dee Dee dear" Kenny told Dawn.

"Then that's just what I will do" Dawn told Kenny.

"Hey what happened to you whining my name is Dawn" Kenny asked Dawn in a confused tone.

"That's so old I got over that whole Dee Dee thing ages ago and I am not even afraid of Plusle and Minun anymore" Dawn told Kenny with a smirk on her face.

Just as she said her last sentence a Plusle and Minun jumped on each of her shoulders and gave her a light shock causing her hair to stand up which Dawn fixed in a few minutes using her hands.

"See told you there was nothing to worry about" Dawn told Kenny in a confident tone.

"All right way to go" Kenny told Dawn in an impressed tone.

"Hang on a minute aren't these" Dawn started only to be interrupted by a female voice.

"Those are my little ones" A female voice spoke up.

"Dawn and her friends turned to the source of the voice and spotted one of her rivals Ursula.

"It's Ursula" Ash and friends said as they spotted the female Coordinator.

"It is" Dawn told Brock Ash and Kenny upon spotting her rival.

Plusle and Minun jumped from Dawns shoulders back on to Ursula's shoulders.

"Hello Ash it's a pleasure to see you again. You're more handsome than last time I saw you.

Why don't you ditch Dawn and come hang out with a real beauty and Coordinator like me" Ursula said hitting on Ash as she hugged his arm against her chest.

"You're still as beautiful as ever as well Ursula but I am afraid I will have to refuse your invitation this time" Ash told Ursula as he kissed the back of her hand who blushed at his complement and actions and Brock looked proud that he was influencing Ash.

"I'm counting on you to make us all look good Dawn" Ursula told Dawn with a smirk on her face.

"Oh and Ash if you change your mind here is my number" Ursula told Ash with a smile on her face as she walked away.

"Sounds like you two have history" Kenny told Dawn.

"I guess You could say that" Dawn told Kenny thinking of the past battles she had with Ursula.

"Ash don't flirt with the enemy. One Brock is enough to deal with" Dawn told Ash in an annoyed tone at his actions who just stayed silent ignoring her scolding him.

"Dawn" A female's voice called out. As Dawn turned to the person who was calling her she recognized the person as her friend Zoey.

"Dawn how are things?" Zoey asked Dawn in a cheerful tone.

"Fine and yourself?" Dawn asked Zoey in a curious tone.

"Been working hard with Glameow for the grand festival" Zoey told Dawn.

"Hey there Zoey" Ash greeted Zoey as he walked up to where Zoey was talking with Dawn.

"Hey Ash it's good to see you" Zoey told Ash in a friendly tone.

"Zoey you have not seen Nando in person for a while have you?" Brock asked Zoey.

"Not since the Hearthome gym" Zoey told Brock.

"That is correct" Nando spoke up from beside Brock agreeing with Zoe's earlier statement.

"But I have seen you on TV" Nando told Zoey.

"Me two I am always stoked with how good your performances are Zoey told Nando in a friendly tone.

"Hey Zoey do you remember me?" Kenny asked Zoey.

"Sure I do its Kenny right" Zoey asked the red haired teenager.

"This time things are going to be different" Kenny told Zoey in a confident tone.

"Sure they are" Zoe told Kenny in a placating and friendly tone of voice.

"Don't forget your promise to meet me in the finals" Dawn told Zoey.

"Of course that would be the absolute best at a big event like this" Zoey told Dawn.

"Wait you two the only one who is going to win this competition is me. There is no way your winning this one" Kenny told Dawn and Zoey in a confident tone of voice.

"Nothing like being in a group of rivals" Ash told Brock and Pikachu.

"Children every last one of them" Ursula said talking to herself about Dawn, Zoey and Kenny as she heard them from across the room.

She then spotted Jessilina talking to the reporter from earlier at the other end of the room.

"Man Jessilina sure does make a lot of noise" Ursula said talking to herself as she watched her talking about winning the Competition.

(Competitors bedrooms)

Dawn stood out on the Balcony of her Room facing all of her Pokemon giving them a Pep talk to get them ready for tomorrows match.

"This is it tomorrow the Grand festival starts and tomorrow we win the Ribbon Cup" Dawn told her Pokemon as Ash and Brock exchanged worried glances with each other and both trainers looked on worried about how Dawn would feel if she lost tomorrow which they both new was always a Possibility with any competition and she had not really trained with her Pokemon since she won her last ribbon needed to qualify for the festival.

(Next Morning)

This time we will get your Draco Meteor working flawlessly Gible" Ash told his small dragon Pokemon.

"Gible I want you to focus all of that dragon energy inside you from the top of your head to tip of your claws and I want you to gather all that energy and focus it all into one singe ball and then release it high in the sky.

"Watch me do it first ok Gible" Ash told his Gible preparing to use one of his secret Aura abilities that no one besides Misty knew about.

Ash then looked around him and saw no one was near him and stretched his senses using his Aura and could not sense anyone near him. So it was safe enough to use his aura .

Ash then started to focus his Aura into a large blue sphere and his body was covered in a blue colored aura and he shot the large Blue sphere into the sky and quietly called out the name of the attack.

"Aura Meteor" Ash whispered to himself as the large blue sphere broke into smaller Blue spheres and started to hit the ground causing small craters to form where the spheres hit the ground.

"Now you give it a go Gible. Draco Meteor" Ash told his first and only dragon Type Pokemon.

"Gible" Ash's dragon Pokemon shouted as he started to copy Ash's earlier actions and Gible was covered in a orange Glow and leaned his head back and shot a large orange ball of energy into the sky from his mouth which exploded, releasing many orbs which rained down hitting the ground and forming multiple craters on the Path.

"Congratulations Gible you just performed a flawless Draco Meteor" Ash said Praising the small dragon Pokemon who jumped around excited at having performed a successful Draco Meteor.

"Now let's try that attack one more time to make sure you have the hang of it ok Gible" Ash told the small dragon Pokemon wanting to make sure that Gible finally got the hang of Draco meteor.

Gible was covered in the orange Glow as before and leaned its head back and shot a large orange ball of energy into the sky from his mouth which exploded, releasing many orbs which rained down hitting the ground and forming More craters on the Path.

Before Ash and Gible could celebrate they head a person scream in fright and they looked over and saw Kenny on the ground with one of the Meteors having narrowly missed his current position on the ground.

Ash rushed over to check on Kenny to make sure one of Gibles Draco meteors had not hurt him.

"You ok Kenny. You're not hurt are you" Ash asked in a concerned tone of voice.

"Oh Hey Ash" Kenny asked

"What was That Attack Ash?" Kenny asked in a curious tone of voice.

"That was Draco Meteor" Ash told Kenny in a relieved tone of voice that he was not hurt.

"Come on say you're sorry Gible" Ash told his small Dragon Pokemon.

"Gible" Ash's small dragon Pokemon said apologizing to Kenny.

"It's alright" Kenny told Ash in a cheerful tone of voice.

"Hey Ash where is Dawn?" Kenny asked Ash in a curious tone of voice.

"She started going crazy this morning so I left with Gible to get some peace and quiet and get some training in" Ash told Kenny.

"Boy I hear ya that's Dawn alright" Kenny told Ash in a cheerful tone.

"Hey Ash can I see Draco Meteor One more time. Please?" Kenny asked Ash in an almost begging tone wanting to see the famous dragon type attack again.

"Sure. Gible use Draco meteor one more time" Ash told his small dragon Pokémon.

Gible was covered in the same orange Glow as before and leaned its head back and shot a large orange ball of energy into the sky from his mouth which exploded, releasing many orbs which rained down hitting the ground and forming more craters on the Path.

"Great job Gible you have perfected your Draco meteor. Take a well earned rest" Ash told his small dragon Pokémon praising Gible as he returned him to his Pokeball.

"Come on Pikachu lets go the Grand festival starts In a Hour and we have to cheer Dawn on Buddy" Ash told Pikachu as he bent down to let Pikachu climb up on to his shoulder.

"See you Later Kenny best of Luck with the Festival" Ash told the red haired trainer.

"Thanks Ash same to you with the Sinnoh league" Kenny told Ash.

(1 Hour Later)

Ash and Brock took a seat in the front row of the spectator stands to cheer Dawn on.

The Brown haired female presenter for the Grand festival came out and started to introduce the grand festival.

"It's here is all about Coordinators in the Sinnoh Region. The Pokémon Grand festival" Marian announced into her microphone.

"Today coordinators who have won five ribbons will be showing off their finest Pokémon today" Marian told the crowd as her voice echoed through the stadium.

"The Coordinator who shins the most at this festival will be crowned top Coordinator" Marian told the audience.

"Now let me introduce the people who will help us decide a winner for this festival" Marian told the crowd.

"Our first judge is Mr. Contesta" Marian announced to the crowd introducing the first judge to the crowd.

"Thank you I am glad to be here for this event full of excitement" Mr. Contesta told the watching crowd.

"Our second judge president of the Pokémon fan club Mr. Sukizo" Marian announced to the crowd introducing the second judge to the crowd.

"Our next Judge all the way from the Hoen Region Nurse Joy" Marian announced to the crowd introducing the next judge to the crowd.

"Wow that's the nurse joy from Lilycove City" Brock told Ash with a love struck expression on his face causing Ash and Pikachu to face-palm.

"Thank you and to help us out in the first round I have called my sisters from Pastoria City and Jubilife City" Nurse Joy told the crowd.

"It's so nice to be here" The joy sisters told the crowd.

"Thank you now are final special guest judge is Fantina from Hearthome City" Marian told the crowd as the lights went out and three spot lights shone on the center of the stadium floor and Fantina emerged from the below as a stage raised her up to the stadium floor.

"We will have three stages operating today Red Blue and Green and we will have two judges operating at each stage" Marian told the crowd.

"So which Coordinators will make it past the first round" Marian asked the crowd building up the suspense stay tuned and keep watching to find out.

Ursula was up first and she released two Eevee which Ash new can be a powerful Pokémon if trained right thinking back on his earlier battle with Garry.

(Dressing room)

Dawn was watching Ursula on the TV in the dressing rooms and took out her pokedex to see what it has to say about Eevee.

"_Eevee the evolution Pokemon. Eevee has an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to the environment in which it lives. Radiation from various stones causes this Pokémon to evolve"_

(Blue stage)

"Eevee use Iron Tail" Ursula ordered her two Pokémon who jumped up in the air and the Pokémon's two Iron tails connected with each other multiple times in the air.

"Now use Hidden Power" Ursula ordered her Pokémon and both Pokémon were covered in silver bubbles.

"Now evolve" Ursula ordered her Pokémon and she Threw a Fire stone at her first Eevee and threw a water stone to her second Eevee.

The first Eevee was covered in a whirl of fire and evolved into a Flareon

The second was covered in a whirl of water and evolved into a Vaporeon.

Both Pokémon started to float around each other with Flareon covered in Red Bubbles and Vaporeon was covered in blue bubbles.

The crowd went wild at the show that was been put on before them by Ursula and her Pokémon on the blue stage.

"Both Eevees magnificently evolved at the same time" Marian told the crowd in a excited tone of voice.

When Ursula and her Pokémon were finished with their appeal they bowed to the judges waiting to hear their comments.

"A truly magnificent surprise evolving during a performance and without any wasted movement at all" Mr. Contesta said commenting on Ursula performance in an impressed tone of voice

"What an amazing sight to see" Nurse Joy said adding her comments as well as equally impressed as Mr. Contesta.

Ursula then returned both her Flareon and Vaporeon and walked back into the dressing room.

(Green stage)

"And now on the Green stage a performance that will amaze you all" Marian told the spectators.

Nando stepped out on to the green stage and released his Kricketot and Altaria.

Nandos two Pokémon started their appeal off by floating through the air and spinning together.

"Altaria sing a Perish song Kricketot I want you to sing as well" Nando ordered his Pokémon as he played his golden harp.

Altaria Then started to ascend with a golden light following its ascension as Altaria used its Perish Song. While Kricketot remained on the ground and started to use its Sing.

The two Pokémon's attacks combined and synchronized with each other and make the glowing music notes appeared in the air all around the stadium.

"That music remarkable" Mr. Sukizo said adding his own comment on Nando's performance.

"And using such beautiful moves in a contest is wonderful" Nurse Joy said adding her own comments on Nandos performance.

"Ash Pulled out his Pokedex to see what it says about Kricketot and it said:.

_Kricketot the cricket Pokémon. When Kricketot falls over, its antennae make a xylophone-like sound._

"It's just Nandos style to use sound in a performance" Ash comments to Brock.

"True but it's also very high level that has got to get him past the first round easily" Brock comments to Ash

(Red stage)

"And Now on the red stage Jessilina is showing of some moves of her own" Marian tells the audience.

Jessilina was using her Seviper and Yanmega in the Appeal Round.

Jessilina ordered her Seviper to use Haze and Seviper created a circular spiral of smoke around it.

Jessilina then jumped and flipped onto her Sevipers head without disturbing the Haze attack.

Yanmega then used Silver wind and aimed it directly at Jessilina, causing a brilliant glow of light. The attack destroys her original Contest outfit, revealing a brand new one beneath it.

"That was magnifique I just love her sprit and then she shows of her spirit with her Pokémon" Fantina Commented in a excited tone as she burst into dance.

"Yes that was enjoyable wasn't it" Nurse joy commented to the dancing Fantina.

(Blue stage)

After a few more coordinators had there go at the appeals round it was Zoey's turn.

As Zoey stood in front of the blue stage the center of the stage opened up to reveal a large swimming pool to act as a water stage.

Zoey released her Lumineon and Gastrodon into the pool in the center of the stage.

"Lumineon use Aqua Ring now" Zoey ordered her Lumineon was then floating in the air surrounded by three glowing light blue rings of water.

"Gastrodon use your water pulse" Zoey ordered her Pokemon who fired a water pulse at the water pulse attack which hit Lumineons aqua ring causing the aqua rings to burst into a brilliant white light.

The light then formed into three rings of pure light which Lumineon jumped through followed by Gastrodon.

The rings then began to float over the surface of the water and to the shock of watching spectators they shot up in whirlwinds of water which Zoey then jumped into the center of with her two Pokemon beside her one each of the whirlpools.

Zoey then bowed to the judges signaling the end of her appeal and stood awaiting the judge's comments as the crowed starting cheering for Zoeys performance.

"A performance complete with a water type spectral truly remarkable" Mr. Contesta said commenting on Zoey's performance.

"And amazingly well placed to" Nurse Joy said adding her own comments.

(Red stage)

After Zoeys performance on the Blue stage it was Kennys turn on the Red stage

"And now appearing from Twinleaf town its Kenny on the red stage" Marian announced into her microphone as Kenny walked over to the red stage.

_"Floatzel and Empoleon I chose you" Kenny shouted as he released his two Pokémon._

_"Floatzel use Aqua jet" Kenny ordered his Water weasel that was then covered in a layer of water and shot straight up into the air._

_"Empoleon use Hydro Cannon" Kenny ordered his Pokémon and watched as the attack hit the Aqua jet trail turning it into a large water fall._

_"Floatzel use Razor wind" Kenny ordered his water weasel who then fired a razorwind at the Aqua jet which was surrounding him which broke the Aqua jet into multiple s flying discs of water which surrounded the stage._

_"And Razor wind slices the water and its spreading all over the stage" Marian comments to the audience through her microphone._

_"Empolen use Metal Claw" Kenny ordered his penguin like Pokémon who then struck the discs causing them to disperse into a colorful mist._

_"Floatzel use Whirlpool and Empoleon use Flash Cannon" Kenny ordered his two Pokémon. _

_Floatzel then turned the Whirlpool sideways to face Empoleon, the Flash Cannon blasts into the center, breaking up into droplets of rainbow energy._

(Spectator stands)

_"That's a lot of power to keep bottled up it could blow at any second" Ash told Brock_

_"Your right it's very risky move" Brock comments to Ash agreeing with his friends statement._

(Red stage)

_However it seemed Ash and Brock concerns were proven true and the Flash Cannon was too powerful an attack for Empolron to control and when the attack hit the Whirlpool it quickly collapses and Floatzel is Blown back from the force of the attack causing Kenny to silently curse in his head knowing very well that it could cost him his place in the next round._

_The judges decided not to comment on the performance and Kenny went back to the dressing room._

(Competitors Dressing room)

_"Contestant number 47 you're up next" The stage hand informed Dawn._

(Green stage)

_"Next up we have Dawn from Twinleaf Town" Marian announced into her microphone as her voice echoed throughout the stadium._

_Dawn through her two Pokeballs _with one of the Balls containing a seal on the front of it which activates and a large Blue ribbon that tied itself into a bow and then exploded into a shimmering light as her Buneary was released followed by her Cyndaquill.

"Buneary spin and use Ice beam" Dawn ordered her bunny Pokemon who began to spin but in a circle around the stage but Buneary tripped and the ice beam went out of control and hit Cyndaquill with a Ice beam causing the small Pokemon to be frozen in a block of ice and sending the small Pokemon Straight into the judges table destroying it and nearly hitting the judges in the process who were smart enough to duck out of the way when they saw the Ice beam heading there way.

"Oh know it seems that The Ice beam is gone out of control and has hit poor Cyndaquill" Marian announced .

All Dawn could do is watch as her dreams of Top Coordinator went up in smoke as soon as she saw her Pokémon trip and lose control of the Ice beam attack.

(Competitors Dressing Room)

"My My that's got to look bad to the judges her own Pokémon not able to control its own attacks" Ursula commented to Zoey who just stayed quiet knowing that there was nothing she could say as unfortunately Ursula was right.

( Spectator Stands)

"I think that's going to cost Dawn the Contest" Ash commented to Brock as he saw the spectacle unfold in front of him.

"Your right especially after having your own Pokémon frozen form an attack from its partner Pokémon.

"I guess I better help poor Cyndaquill" Ash told Brock as he released his Infernape.

"That's a good idea" Brock told his best friend and traveling companion.

"Infernape use Fire Spin to defrost Cyndaquill now" Ash said as he released his Fire ape Pokémon who then fired a spinning ring of fire which surrounded Cyndaquill and got rid of the ice and warmed up Cyndaquills body making sure that the Pokémon was not hurt badly by the Ice Beam by defrosting the Pokémon straight away.

"It looks like one of Dawns friends has defrosted Cyndaquil. Now let's see what our judges have to say" Marian told the crowd.

"It was a good effort" Mr. Sukizo said commenting on Dawns performance as Dawn returned her Pokémon and one of the Nurse joys took Cyndaquil to be checked up after being hit by the ice beam as Dawn handed the nurse the Pokeball and returned to her dressing room.

"Now that all performances are complete on all the stages will have the first round results in a few minutes and announce who goes through to the next round" Marian told the crowd .

(Competitors Dressing Room)

Ash and Brock stood beside Dawn waiting to hear the result of who got through to the first round both of them had a bad felling about the results.

Suddenly Ash heard a loud beeping noise and felt his Pokedex vibrate in this jacket Pocket.

Ash picked up his pokedex and looked at it and saw that he had gotten a message from Professor Oak.

The message read:

_Ash Tell Brock to ring the Pewter Gym, it's urgent._

_Professor Oak. _

"Brock I just a message from Professor Oak he says you need to ring the Pewter Gym and says its urgent" Ash tells his friend thinking that it must be something extremely important if they want Brock to ring his home.

"I guess I better do it straight away" Brock tells Ash in a panicked tone worried about his siblings and Parents as he rushes out the door to the phones in the lobby.

"Alright after a tough decision here is the 32 trainers who will move on to the next round" Marian told the spectators as the images of those 32 trainers who got through appeared on the large flat Screen and showed that Ursula, Zoey, Nando and Jessilina (Jessie) had all got through but Dawn and Kenny had not made the cut.

When Ash saw that Dawn had not made it thorough he tried to console her on her loss.

"You did your best Dawn and there is always next Year or you could try one of the Grand festivals in one of the other regions" Ash told Dawn trying to cheer her up but all it did was make her angry.

"Next Year it's your fault that I did not win this Year. If you and your stupid Gym battles did not hold me back I would have won this year's grand festival. Although I suppose what else should I expect from a loser whose own father did not want Him or his stupid whore of a mother" Dawn shouted at Ash in an angry tone.

When Ash heard Dawn insult him and blame him for her loss he clenched his fist hard and was struggling not to blast her where she stood and subconsciously started releasing a lot of Killing Intent which brought Dawn and those in the room to their knees struggling to breathe.

Pikachu reacting to his trainers anger glared at Dawn before hitting her with a Thunder shock attack which caused her to scream in pain before she found herself pressed up against the wall about 6 feet from the ground struggling to breathe after she insulted Ash's mother.

As Dawn looked as Ash eyes she saw that they were glowing a fearsome Crimson.

When Ash heard her insult his mother he lost it and subconsciously tapped into his Psychic abilities that he inherited from his father that he never used because he never wanted to be anything like him and that included using his abilities that he inherited from him.

"No One insults my mother you stupid bitch and it's not my fault that you did not practice your routine enough. After all my Gym battles never held May back she managed to do well in all her contests when she traveled with me" Ash told Dawn in a cold tone that was full of anger as he raised his hand and made a chocking motion with his hand and watched as Dawns face began to turn purple as she struggled to breathe and was shaking in fear having never been as afraid of anyone as Ash as she was now.

All Zoey and the others could do was watch frozen in shock unable to do anything.

When Brock came into the room and saw Dawn pressed you against the wall and Ash's eyes were glowing Crimson he figured that Dawn must have said something really bad as he had only seen Ash this mad once and that was when they were Saving Mewtwo from Team Rocket when he and Misty saw Ash wipe out a entire squadron of Team Rocket goons after they had tried to kill them.

"Ash calm down before you kill Dawn by accident. I know you don't want to kill Dawn think about your mother what will she do without you and what about your dream you can't do that from a prison cell" Brock told Ash as Dawn fell to the ground gasping for Air.

"Now you better Wipe their memories make them think it was just your Pokémon that attacked her Ash so that they can't tell anyone what happened here" Brock told Ash who wiped their memories a trick he had learned from watching Mewtwo do it once.

Ash made every human in the room expect for Brock and himself think that Pikachu just hit Dawn with a powerful thunder attack and the Alakazam which he had saved form poachers a few weeks ago and was one of the Pokémon that had followed him was the one that held Dawn by the throat for insulting his master and his masters mother.

"Look Ash I don't know what she said to piss you off this much and I am sure she deserved what she got but I think its better if you and Pikachu go outside and cool down before you do something that you will regret later " Brock told Ash in a urgent whisper.

When Ash left they all unfroze thanks to a side effect of having their memories altered.

"What did you say to piss of Ash's Pokémon so much Dawn for them to attack you?" Brock Asked Dawn in a no nonsense tone of voice.

"Nothing they attacked me for no reason" Dawn told Brock in a angry tone of voice.

"Bullshit and you know it Dawn she accused Ash of holding her back and said his Gym battles were the reason that she lost in the Appeal round and called his mother a whore and said something about his father leaving him" Zoey told Brock in a angry tone of voice at seeing her friend insulted.

"How do you know about Ash's father I know for a fact that he told no one but me and Misty that fact?" Brock Asked in a tone that was full of anger and his eyes demanded an answer from the blue haired female.

"I heard you and Ash talking about your fathers one night when I pretended to be asleep" Dawn told Brock in a scared tone.

" Here is what you're going to do Hikari your going to get out of here as fast as your legs will carry you and you will never contact me or Ash again as we both want nothing more to do with you. As far as we are concerned you are dead to me and Ash "Brock told Dawn using her surname showing just how angry he is at the blue haired female.

"So you're willing to throw away our friendship for him?" Dawn asked Brock in a disbelieving tone of voice.

"Yes I am. I have only known you for a couple of months where with Ash I have known him for over six years now so if it's a choice between you and Ash. Ash wins every time Hikari" Brock Told Dawn as he walked out the door wanting nothing more to do with Dawn.

"I am with Brock on this one I thought you were better person than that Dawn" Zoey told Dawn as she walked out the door to see Ash before she assumed he left with surprisingly Ursula following Zoey.

"I guess this contest Showed who is the better Coordinator and you did make us all look good after all" Ursula told Dawn in a condescending tone as she walked out after Zoey to see Ash.

"That was so not cool Dee Dee it's not Ash's fault you lost it's no one's but your own and let's not forget your own father walked off as well. Wait until Johanna Finds out about what you said to Ash and you will be in so much trouble and make no mistake she will hear about what you said to Ash" Kenny told Dawn which made her pale knowing that her mother will kill her when she finds out.

(With Brock & Ash)

When Brock reached out side he saw Ash sitting down on one of the benches surrounded by his Pokémon who were all looking at their master in worry having felt his Anger.

"Ash I have something important to talk to you about first is I have ended my friendship with Dawn I told her that she was dead to you and me" Brock told Ash who smiled glad to have a friend like Brock.

"You know I have not lost control like that in a long time" Ash told Brock with a sigh on his face as he ran his fingers though his hair and thought about what could have happened had Brock not calmed him down.

"Maybe if you practiced with your Abilities more you could control them better I know you don't want anything to do with your father but you have some pretty powerful gifts why not use them to your advantage. You remember Sabrina, Lucian and our unique Pokémon friend also offered to teach you how to fully use them" Brock told Ash using their code for Mewtwo in the last syllable of his sentence.

"Maybe you should consider taking them up on their offer after the Sinnoh league" Brock told his friend in a concerned tone.

"I will think about it. Is your family ok Brock?" Ash asked in a concerned tone of voice and new instantly by the look on his face that something was wrong.

"What's wrong Brock I know something is up just tell me, maybe I can help?" Ash asked his friend in a concerned tone of voice.

"As you know my Father is acting as Gym leader in my stead and it seems he was battling a trainer with a Gyarados and it seems that the trainer lost control of their Gyarados and father was hit with a Hyper Beam and an Iron Tail its seams the combined attack has broken one of his legs and three of his Ribs. Also unfortunately it seems mom is gone on another one of her around the world cruises and is in one of the oceans only Arceus knows where" Brock paused for a minute to let the information sink in before continuing.

"Basically Forest is at home trying to mind my siblings and Dad along with the Gym but he needs my help as he can't do it alone and act as Gym leader at the same time so he needs me to go Home and help him look after Dad and the Gym" Brock told Ash in a sad tone at having to leave his friend so soon after they having a falling out with Dawn.

"It's ok Brock I understand after all if mom was sick and needed me I would be in pallet town straight away even if I had to battle Cynthia for the Title of Sinnoh champion the next day" Ash told Brock in a serious tone.

"You know I am going to miss traveling with you Ash it has been great fun traveling with you across all of the different Regions" Brock told Ash in a sad tone.

"Not to mention all the adventures we had together and all the pretty girls you got to see and rejected by" Ash told his friend in a joking tone trying to cheer them both up a bit.

"True my young apprentice. Anyway I have a gift for you in my bag I was going to give it to you after the Sinnoh league but I guess I might as well give it to you today" Brock told Ash in a serious tone.

"It's up in my bag in your room. I am sure it will come in handy" Brock told Ash.

"Looks like we have some company Ash" Brock told Ash spotting Zoey and Ursula coming towards them.

"Hey Ash how are you. Listen what Dawn said was way out of line, it's not your fault she lost the contest" Zoey told Ash in a apologetic tone of voice.

"She is just a sore loser this contest finally showed who were the better coordinators" Ursula told Ash coming as close to praise for Zoey and herself as you would get from her.

"Here is my number Ash keep in touch Ash" Zoey told Ash in a friendly tone of voice.

"So where are you going to go now Ash?" Ursula asked in a curious tone of voice.

"I am heading to Sunnyshore City for my final Gym battle against Volkner to get the last badge I need in order to enter the Sinnoh league" Ash told Ursula in a friendly tone.

"I guess this is goodbye then good luck Ash and I hope you do well in the Sinnoh league" Zoey told Ash as she gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"Best of luck as well Ash and I hope you crush Volkner and get your final Badge" Urusla told Ash with a smile as she hugged Ash and kissed him on the cheek not going to be out done by Zoey.

"Best of Luck to both of you as well I hope you both do well in the second round" Ash told the two female coordinators.

"Thanks Ash don't worry one of us will walk away with the title of top coordinator and the Ribbon cup" Zoey and Urusla both told Ash as they smirked at each other before saying there final goodbyes to Ash and Brock before they walked away.

(20 minutes later)

"I guess this is goodbye for now Ash. Take care of yourself Ash the food I gave you should last you for Two days until you reach the next town before Sunnyshore City" Brock told Ash as they both shook hands and remember to drop by the Gym when you get back to Kanto.

And think about what I told you about your Abilities" Brock told Ash as he said goodbye one last time before he began to walk away towards the nearest town with a ferry to the Kanto region.

And Ash put his bag on his back and began walking towards his next destination Sunnyshore city if he hurried he find a good location to set up camp before the sun set.

Ash walked back up the Dirt road and began walking into the dense woodland in front of him.

Ash kept walking through the dense forest and as he looked up at the sky he notices that the sun was starting to set and it would be fully down in a couple of hours he kept walking through the dense wood ducking now and then to avoid the low hanging branches and kept making his way through the dense woodland until he spotted a clearing up ahead and deicide that he might as well set up camp for the night.

"We will stop here for the night Pikachu" Ash told his faithful starter who then jumped down to the ground form Ash shoulder who took of his bag pack and took out his folded tent and began the repetitive task of setting it up as he had done many times in the past.

Ash had the tent set up relative quickly due to having done it so many times in the past since he left Pallet town for the first time all those years ago.

"Now I just have to make a fire pit to cook the dinner and keep us warm" Ash said speaking to himself and he suddenly got an idea.

"What do you think Pikachu should I dig out the fire pit or ask Gible to dig one out or we could do it the fun way and use Aura to blow a small hole in the ground?" Ash asked his starter who just stared at Ash as if saying it was up to him but ash thought that it might bring unwanted attention if he blew a hole in the ground.

He decided he might as well start using his Psychic abilities again like Brock suggested.

Ash focused on the ground in front of him and focused on creating a vector in order to dig a pit right in the middle of the ground in front of him.

Ash's eyes began to glow a familiar crimson and to the eyes of Pikachu something invisible was digging in the ground in front of him as the dirt piled up behind where the digging was taking place.

"There now that fire pit is dug I better get some fire wood to light a fire to keep us warm and to cook some dinner" Ash told Pikachu his faithful starter.

"Pikachu you stay here and protect our gear. I will be only a few minutes ok buddy" Ash told his Yellow mouse like Pokémon.

Ash walked into the woods and saw different piles of sticks on the ground.

Ash gathered them up into one neat pile on the ground and when he had enough sticks for a good fire for the night he focused hard on the bundle of sticks in his arms and willed them to levitate as his eyes glowed crimson and he levitated them back to the camp and stacked them all neatly in one pile.

"That should be enough for a good fire shouldn't it Pikachu. Now we just have to get Infernape to light the fire for us" Ash told his faithful starter Pokémon.

"Infernape I chose you buddy" Ash said in a calm tone of voice as he released his fire ape.

"Infernape use a weak flame thrower to start a fire" Ash ordered his fire Pokémon in a friendly tone of voice.

Infernape then used a low powered flamethrower to let lose a small continues stream of fire which connected with the wood in the fire pit causing small wisps of smoke to begin to rise as the wood caught fire.

"Great job Infernape thanks for starting the fire" Ash thanked his fire Pokémon in a grateful tone of voice.

Ash then took out the book with a copy of all of Brocks recipes for both Pokémon and Human and began to gather the indigents needed to prepare dinner for his Pokémon and himself.

When the dinner was ready for all of his Pokémon and him he took out each of their separate dishes and placed each Pokémon's individual share of the dinner on to their dishes.

Ash then threw all six of his Pokeballs into the air and released all of his Pokémon.

"Come out everybody its dinner time " Ash said as he released all of his Pokémon for their dinner.

As Ash watched his Pokémon he stared into the fire and could not help but think of his past league competitions and what he could have done better if he had trained his Pokémon more.

Ash could also not but think about Gary and Paul his current rival for the Sinnoh League and while he did not agree with how Paul treated his Pokémon he could not but think that Both Paul and Garry switch their Pokémon and while he only used Pokémon Native to each region.

So while he was training his current Pokémon all of his others were relaxing in professor Oaks lab doing nothing that was something he would have to fix.

He realized that he was not really doing his best to bring out his Pokémon's Potential.

Ash decided that from now on he would begin switching his Pokémon and train them all for the Sinnoh league.

Ash also decided that if he lost in the Sinnoh league he would take a break to train all of his Pokémon and travel the different regions to catch some new ones and then redo the Kanto League to take a shot at Lance to set up the Kanto Elite four.

Ash was brought out of his thoughts by Pikachu shocking him and he looked up at his Pokémon and saw that they were all looking at him with expressions of worry etched on their faces.

"Guys I owe you an apology I have not been a very good trainer to you all as I have not really done my best to bring out your full Potential. But starting tomorrow we will fix that mistake and train until we are strong enough to defeat all of our opponents" Ash told his Pokémon in a unusually serious tone who cheered.

"For now let me clean up after our dinner and we will get some sleep as we want to be up early tomorrow to work on learning some new moves" Ash told his Pokémon in a excited tone.

"As for Dawn well forget that brat she made her choice and she will regret her choice one of these days" Ash told his Pokémon in a serious tone whose expression darkened at the mention of her name.

"By the looks on your faces I guess Pikachu told you what happened" Ash said to his Pokémon in a serious tone as Pikachu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly a habit he had picked up from his years of being with Ash.

"Don't worry guys from tomorrow onwards we are in training while you learn new moves I will work on properly controlling my psychic powers" Ash told his Pokémon in a cheerful tone.

"That is something I believe I can help you with Ash"A voice spoke from the darkness startling Ash and his Pokémon.

(Chapter End)

* * *

Authors Note: Here is the fist chapter of the Rewritten version of Ash path to a master. Who is the Mysterious voice from the darkness?


	2. Chapter 2 Mewtwo Returns

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters in this story only my own oc character everything else belongs to there rightful owners **

**Chapter 2: Mewtwo Returns and a New Threat on the Horizon**

"That is something I believe I can help you with Ash" A voice spoke from the darkness startling Ash and his Pokémon.

"Mewtwo what are you doing here?" Ash asked in a curious tone of voice at seeing the reclusive Genetic psychic Pokémon.

"Is this how you greet a friend that you have not seen in a long time Ash?" Mewtwo asked Ash in a joking tone of voice showing how much he had changed.

"I'm sorry if I sounded rude but it is great to see you again Mewtwo but I doubt you came all the way to the Sinnoh region just to say hello when you went to all the trouble of hiding your existence from nearly everyone" Ash told the powerful genetic Pokémon in a bored tone of voice.

"True I am here for a reason Ash. That is to help you with your psychic abilities and to make sure you are ready for the threat that Arceus has foreseen and to help you achieve your dream of mastership" Mewtwo told Ash in a serious tone of voice as he projected his speech directly into Ash's brain using telepathy.

"What threat is coming Mewtwo" Ash asked the psychic Pokémon in a concerned tone of voice.

"Tell me ash do you know the Legend of the Aku ruler of the void, before Arceus egg came into being?" Mewtwo asked Ash in a serious tone of voice.

"You mean the old legend of the dark god Aku Lord of Evil. Aku caused strife, Famine, war, death and suffering with his servants to both Human and Pokémon alike down through the century's and the legend says he rejoiced in their misery" Ash told Mewtwo before pausing for a minute trying to remember the rest of the Legend he had heard as a child from his grandfather.

"But one day Arceus had enough of watching humans and Pokémon suffer and so Aku and his generals were sealed away by Arceus and his children along with the first Aura Users in a tomb which was sealed into a separate dimension with its entrance guarded by Giratina" Ash told Mewtwo before pausing again in order to remember the rest of the story.

"In order keep Aku and his forces sealed Arceus split the keys to his tomb between the Legendaries and Humanity and the keys and there guards were spread across the different regions in hopes of promoting peace between the two races" Ash paused again for a few minutes to remember the rest of the legend.

"Arceus then gave the different legendaries and aura users there domains in the different regions in hopes of preventing Aku from rising ever again. But there is a story that Aku will one day break free and the world will turn to the chosen champion of Arceus called the crimson king to save them" Ash told Mewtwo in a bored tone having heard the tale of Aku a thousand times as a child from both his mother and grandfather.

"That is correct but tell me Ash have you heard the tale of those Aura Guardians who worshiped Aku in secret and tried to free their master on promises of power and took up the name of Jikininki(Human eating ghosts) after they fused their souls with powerful Oni which granted them great power.

The Jikininki (Human eating ghosts) even found a way to control the legendary creation trio in hopes of freeing there master. The capture of the creation trio lead to a war to free the creation trio that spread across the different regions and nearly wiped out all Aura users. I believe you have run into one of their relics recently with the leader of team galactic" Mewtwo told ash in a serious tone of voice.

"You mean the Red chain?" Ash asked Mewtwo in a serious tone of voice as he thought back to the tool Cyrus used to control the creation trio.

"I thought Aku and those who worshiped him was just fairy tales told by parents to scare children into behaving?" Ash asked Mewtwo in a serious tone of voice.

"If only there were unfortunately Aku and his servants exist and they are still at large today just looking for a way to free their master. The guardians have fought them down through the ages for century's and soon they will come for you" Mewtwo told Ash in a serious tone

"Why would they come for me I told no one about me being an Aura guardian and only a select few know about my Psychic abilities and they would tell no one" Ash told Mewtwo in a confused tone of voice.

"I suppose I should be more specific they do not know about your being an Aura Guardian or your specific identity that they could pick you out of a crowd" Mewtwo told ash in a serious tone of voice.

"If they don't know my identity then why am I in danger? I could walk past them and they would never know it was me" Ash asked Mewtwo in a confused tone of voice.

"They along with anyone else with moderate Psychic abilities have felt you using your psychic abilities when you got angry and lost control earlier today. It was like one giant signal flare to them or anyone else with Psychic abilities across the different regions" Mewtwo told ash in a serious tone of voice before pausing for a minute to let the information sink in.

"You don't understand just how strong your gifts are Ash" Mewtwo warned Ash in a serious and concerned tone of voice for the only human that he trusted or cared about.

"I felt your temper flare deep in the depths of the Cerulean Cave in Kanto Ash.

Someone with your ability who is not one of them is too much of a potential threat to just ignore. They will want you to either join them or die" Mewtwo told ash in a serious tone.

"So how long do I have before they track me down?" Ash asked Mewtwo in a serious tone of voice.

"I don't know it could be one or two days or even longer but I would suggest dealing with them before you reach Sunnyshore city for your rematch with Volkner as that way no one can get caught in the crossfire" Mewtwo warned Ash in a serious tone of voice.

"Now starting tomorrow I am going to start training you with your psychic abilities and help you train your Pokémon and catch some new ones to build up a Balanced team so that you can attain your dream of achieving mastership" Mewtwo told Ash in a serious tone of voice.

"I don't know what to say Mewtwo but thanks I appreciate that you are willing to help me but are you sure you want to take the risk you know team rocket keep stalking me and Pikachu if you hang around us they could send word about you to Giovanni even though he does not remember you he would still stop at nothing to capture a rare Pokémon like you" Ash warned the genetic psychic Pokémon in a serious tone of voice.

"Don't worry Ash I can use my powers to appear invisible to both Human and Pokémon and I have learned how to stay out of sight of most forms of technology. So don't worry I will be fine." Mewtwo told Ash easing Ash's fears about his own safety.

"If you're sure then Mewtwo I would be glad to accept your help" Ash told the psychic Pokémon.

"Good starting tomorrow we will work on your Pokémon's defense and we will also start work on controlling your Psychic abilities. Ash you use too much energy when you use your abilities" Mewtwo told Ash bluntly in a serious tone of voice before continuing.

"So getting you some form of decent control over your abilities is our first step then we will work on teaching you and your Pokémon some offensive techniques when they have perfected there defense techniques first" Mewtwo told ash explain his paln.

"But right now improving you and your Pokémon's defense is our top priority" Mewtwo told Ash in a serious tone.

"But for Now I suggest you and your Pokémon get some rest and I want you to think about possible defense techniques to teach your Pokémon" Mewtwo told Ash.

"Alright Guys return and I will let you all out first thing in the morning" Ash told his Pokémon as he returned them to their Pokeballs.

"You want to sleep in my tent with me Mewtwo it would be a lot warmer inside my tent that sleeping out here in the cold?" Ash asked the genetic Psychic Pokémon.

"Its fine I will sleep outside under the stars the cold does not affect me" Mewtwo told ash in a clam tone of voice as he stared at the stars in the sky.

"Feel free to sleep in my tent if you change your mind Mewtwo there is plenty of room for three people" Ash told the psychic Pokémon.

(Next morning)

Ash was woke up sweat dripping down his face as he thought about the Nightmare he had of a Dragonair being beaten and tortured before it evolved into a Dragonite with pure rage and attacked and hit some men in white coats with a hyper beam before Dragonite was shot with multiple tranquilizer darts and ice Beams that knocked it out.

Ash could have sworn that the Dragonite was asking for him to save it.

Ash sat up and opened his tents zip and crawled out through the opening and stood up once he was outside the tent he needed to talk to Mewtwo straight away.

Before any worlds could leave his mouth Mewtwo appeared in front of him in a flash of light.

"What is it you want to speak to me about Ash?" Mewtwo asked as his voice was projected directly into ash's mind.

Ash then proceeded to show Mewtwo every detail about his dream finishing with the Dragonite asking him for help.

The nightmare Mewtwo saw was depicted from Ash's viewpoint.

A small blue serpentine like Pokémon which Mewtwo recognized instantly as a Dratini was swimming happily beside a Dragonair in what looked like a large blue mountain lake .

Suddenly a large plane appeared in the sky and dropped a machine on to the edge of the lake and the machine attacked and hit Dragonair with a powerful attack, which hit the Dragonair in the head and killed it instantly.

Dranti gently nudged its mother trying to get her to move but she just lay there in the water not moving.

The machine then fired a large electric net which hit the Dratini and a large mechanical hook came from the plane and raised the net with the Dratini inside it and began to lift the Pokémon into the plane.

As Dratini was being taken away, the figures of the Dead Dragonair and machine disappeared with each passing second. The faint cry of 'Mommy!' could be heard constantly in a distressed child's voice as the small serpentine like Pokémon cried for its dead mother.

The image then shifted to a group of men in white coats who were speaking to what looked like a grunt dressed in black and in the grunts hand there was a large electric whip and at his side and some type of metal collar was strapped to Drantis neck.

"We will now began the first phase of the experiment when I give the word begin channeling the signal from the machine into the subject to get it angry and later when I say so begin whipping the subject. Remember our goal is to use Pain and Rage to see if we can we force an evolution of the subject which is under the required level needed for evolution according to breeders and researchers" The scientist told his team.

"Now begin channeling the signal into the subject" the scientist told his team.

"Now begin whipping the subject" the scientist ordered the grunt.

Mewtwo watched as the Dratini cried in pain and watched as eventually it got so angry that it managed to evolve into a dragonair but passed out soon after due to being totally exhausted.

"Subject number 12 has managed a successful evolution and it appears that our theory of rage been able to induce evolution is correct". The scientist spoke into a video camera which was taping the experiment.

"Take the Pokémon to the holding area and feed it and then keep a close eye on the subject let me know when it is healthy enough to survive the next phase of the experiment to see if we can force the subject to evolve to its next evolution" The scientist told his team. Everything went black for a few minutes before a new image appeared before Mewtwo. Mewtwo watched as the same procedure was repeated again this time on the same Pokémon and watched as Dragonair was forced to evolve into a Dragonite.

The Dragonite then hit the grunt who was whipping it with a hyper beam which killed the grunt before it was hit with multiple ice beams from a pair of Snover and tranquilizer darts shot by grunts. After that everything went black signifying the end of the memory.

"Do you think it was real Mewtwo or was it just a Bad dream?" Ash asked the genetic psychic Pokémon.

"Unfortunately I think that dream was very real Ash somewhere out there is a Dragonite that is trying to communicate with anyone for help and thanks of your gifts as an Aura guardian you can sense that particular Dragonites pain" Mewtwo told Ash as he explained his thoughts.

"Well then if that's the case let's get out of here now and free Dragonite" Ash told Mewtwo as he prepared to dismantle the campsite so he could save Dragonite before he was brought down to reality by Mewtwo.

"How do you plan on saving Dragonite when you do not even know where it is being held Ash?" Mewtwo asked causing the dark haired trainer to stiffen and realize Mewtwo is right.

"Then what do you suggest we do Mewtwo? How do we find Dragonite and free him" Ash asked Mewtwo.

"We go ahead with our original plan of training you and your Pokémon and when you have enough control we will combine our abilities to do a psychic probe of the existing connection that Dragonite opened with you to find and free Dragonite" Mewtwo told Ash as he explained there plan of action.

"When both you and your Pokémon have had their breakfast then we will start the days training" Mewtwo told ash in a serious tone of voice.

"What about Dragonite Mewtwo it needs our help! How do we know that it will be even alive if we don't get to it straight away?" Ash asked Mewtwo in a concerned tone.

"Whoever is holding Dragonite will not let it die because it is such a hard Pokémon to find let alone capture in the wild and from what you have shown me from your dream they need Dragonite alive to continue their experiments" Mewtwo told ash as he projected his voice into Ash's mind.

"Fine then let me get the breakfast ready for my team and then we can start training straight away so that we can free Dragonite" Ash said as he got all of the supplies that he needed to cook breakfast out of his bag pack in his tent.

After Ash had fed his Pokémon they lined up in front of Ash and Mewtwo eager to start their daily training.

"Ash has you thought about what defense techniques you want to teach your Pokémon?" Mewtwo asked the dark haired trainer.

"Yes I have I will tell them what we will be working on" Ash told Mewtwo.

"Now Pikachu to do Light Screen you have to focus your energy and imagine an invisible wall surrounding you protecting you from all attacks now focus your energy outwards watch me create an Aura Barrier" Ash tells Pikachu. Ash then focused his Aura to create a transparent blue box that surrounded his body.

"Now you try Pikachu" Ash tells Pikachu in an encouraging tone of voice.

Pikachu nods and copy's the Aura wall by forming a Light Screen but it soon shatters.

"Not bad for a first try just keeping practicing and remember to keep calm is the most important" Ash told Pikachu who just nods to show he understood and started to practice the light screen.

"Alakazam you will be learning Reflect which will create a barrier to protect you against some attacks" Ash told his Alakazam

"Now to use Reflect I want you to crosses your spoons and imagine a round, orange barrier surrounding you Alakazam and protecting you from all attacks.

"Watch me create a barrier first and then copy me" Ash told Alakazam as he was surrounded by a crimson spherical barrier.

"Now you give it a go Alakazam" Ash told his Alakazam in an encouraging tone. Alakazam crossed his two spoons and created a round, orange barrier that surrounded its body but shattered after a few minutes like Pikachu's light screen.

"That's great for a first attempt just keep practicing until you can maintain it with barley any effort" Ash told his newly caught Alakazam.

"Salamance Gible you two will be learning Protect now protect is similar to Reflect you just have to Imagine a round, blue barrier surrounding your body and protecting you from all attacks" Ash told both Salamance and Gible who nodded their heads to show they understood.

As soon as Salamance and Gible nodded their heads a blue spherical barrier came into existence sounding both Salamance and Gibles body before it shattered.

"Great job for a first attempt just keep practicing until you can hold it for as long as you like" Ash told Both Gible and Salamance.

"Infernape you will be working on learning to use Close Combat for defense. I am going to levitate some weak aura spheres and send them at you. What I want you to do is to use close combat to stop them" Ash told Infernape as he created some week Aura Spheres which began to float in the air around Ash.

"Prepare Yourself Infernape" Ash told his fire ape in a serious tone of voice as Ash's eyes began to glow crimson and as he began to bombard the fire ape with multiple Aura Spheres.

At first the fire ape had trouble stopping them with half of the Aura Spheres getting through the fire apes defenses before he began to use his fists, knees, elbows and feet to stop the spheres and pretty soon his limbs became a blur as the entire barrage of Aura Spheres were destroyed before they hit the fire Ape.

"That was great well done Inferneape I want you to do some shadowboxing with Close Combat and I will test you again later ok buddy" Ash told his fire Ape who nodded its head to show it understood its trainers commands.

"Torterra you will be learning Reflect. Now to use reflect I want you to imagine a wall of light in front of you protecting you from any attacks. Just like Pikachu's light screen earlier" Ash told the grass type Pokémon.

Torterra then created a wall of light in front of him which like Pikachu's earlier Light Screen shattered after a few minutes.

"That was great for a first attempt just keep practicing until you can form and hold reflect for as long as you need to" Ash instructed his Torterra.

"Take my hand Ash we are going somewhere else to start training your abilities for the safety of your Pokémon" Mewtwo told Ash in an emotionless tone of voice.

"Guys keep practicing your moves and I will check on your progress later ok guys and remember Pikachu is in charge until I come back" ash told his Pokémon as Mewtwo grabbed him and they both disappeared in a flash of light.

(3 Hours Later)

A beaten and bruised Ash returned to his campsite in a flash of red light followed by another flash of light singling Mewtwo's return.

"You made good progress today with controlling your own power at least now you can hide your Psychic aura when you need to and you managed to learn some new ways to attack using your abilities. However that being said do not get complacent Ash you still have a good bit to go before you fully master your gifts" Mewtwo told ash in a serious tone.

"I suggest you change your clothes after you are done checking on your Pokémon Ash. After all I don't think you want to go into the next town like that" Mewtwo told ash in a bored tone of voice. Ash then walked over to his tent and crawled inside to change his clothes and get a drink of water from the bottle in his bag pack.

(5-Minutes later)

"Alright line up guys I want to see your progress with learning the new moves" Ash told his Pokémon who lined up in front of him ready for inspection.

"Brace yourself Guys I am going to fire some weak Aura spheres at each of you and I want you to use light screen to stop it" Ash told his Pokémon as he levitated a couple of Aura spheres and sent then hurtling towards his Pokémon.

Ash then watched with pride as each of his Pokémon used their different defense moves they had learned to stop the Aura sphere's from hitting them.

"Great job guys you were amazing I am proud to be your trainer you picked up your new moves very fast" Ash praised his Pokémon who puffed up at his praise.

"Return now for now guys and take a well earned rest and I will let you all out when we get to the next town" Ash told his Pokémon as he returned them to their Pokeballs and then began to dismantle the camp site.

(20-minutes later)

Ash was walking down a mountain path to the next town with Mewtwo having chosen to stay behind saying he would teleport to ash in the next town when he was alone from other humans. Ash was currently walking down a mountain path to the next town. He had just passed a sign that said Yami Village was only 5 miles away. He looked up at the sky and saw the sun was going down and it would probably set in a few hours. He was glad he was nearly at the next town. However, his thoughts were interrupted when he heard something coming towards him from the woods. He saw a tree falling just ahead and out jumped a mean looking Aggron and ash got a felling of rage from the Pokémon. Ash held up his Pokedex and pointed it at Aggron to see what it would say about the Pokémon.

"_Aggron, the Iron Armor Pokémon. Aggron is the final evolution of Aron. It shows no mercy to anyone who disturbs its territory. Aggron often claims an entire mountain as its own territory. It mercilessly beats up anything that violates its environment. This Pokémon vigilantly patrols its territory at all times. Aggron's steel horns can easily destroy the firmest of bedrock as it digs tunnels _to_ look for iron to eat. Subjects known attacks areShadow Claw, Metal Claw, Iron defense,Rock Tomb,Hone Claws Hyperbeam, and thunder"_

As soon as Ash had finished scanning the large Pokémon a large orange beam of energy shot straight towards ash. Ash's eyes widened and cursed as he quickly threw up a red spherical barrier of energy to protect himself and Pikachu from the Hyper Beam.

The beam impacted the barrier but it held strong until the Hyper Beam had completely dissipated.

"Gible Battle time" Ash shouted as he released his small dragon Pokémon.

"Gible time to battle use Dragon Pulse on Aggron now" Ash ordered his first dragon Pokémon who then fired a green ball of emery which hit Aggron causing the large Pokémon to cry out in pain before responding with a Hyper Beam.

"Gible use Dig to underground to avoid the Hyper Beam" Ash ordered his small dragon Pokémon who obeyed and went underground.

"Now Gible use Rock Smash on Aggron now" Ash called out to his Pokémon

Gibel left claw began to glow white as he rushed towards Aggron and jumped up into the air to reach Aggron's height temporarily and slugged the large Iron Armor Pokémon across the jaw causing the large iron Pokémon to stumble back a few feet before it roared angrily at Gible.

Ash watched as Aggrons left claw began to glow bright black with a purple outline and the aura around Aggron's left claw extended into a large claw which struck Gible and sent him flying back.

Gible cried out in pain before he was covered in a bright light which caused Gible to glow, and all Ash could do is watch as Gibles body began to grow.

Ash quickly realized that Gible was evolving. When the light cleared, Ash heard his Pokémon say its new name.

"Gabite!" Ash hoped that Gible would not be like Charizard when he first scanned Gabite with his pokedex and almost drooled when he saw the attacks list that Gible had managed to learn by evolving into Gabite. Gabite looked over at Ash and nodded its head to show that he would still obey Ash, and was waiting for instructions from his trainer. Ash smiled at Gabite, glad that he would still listen to him.

"Gabite use Dragon Rush and follow up with Cut on Aggron now" Ash ordered his dragon Pokémon

The two appendages on Gabite's head began to glow a light blue as a dragon-shaped energy that engulfed Gabite's body and his left claw began to glow white as he attacked his opponent. The powerful combination attack from Gabite knocked Aggron on to his back with swirls in the large Pokémon's eyes.

"Great job Gabite you were amazing and congratulations on evolving" Ash praised Gabite as he threw a Pokeball to capture Aggron. After the Pokeball had stopped glowing Ash used telekinesis to levitate the Pokeball into his hand and watched as the Pokeball disappeared signifying that it was teleported to professor oak's lab.

"Return for now Gabite I will let you out in the next town" Ash promised his first dragon type Pokémon as he returned him to his Pokeball.

Ash continued to walk towards the next town as he travelled down the dirt path he noticed a sing up ahead with the writing Yami town 2KM ahead.

The rest of the journey to Yami town's Pokémon centre was quiet enough after he had caught the Pokémon.

As he walked into the Pokémon he couldn't help but admire the Nurse Joy behind the counter she was younger than the other Nurse Joys as she looked like she was only 16 or 17 and was very attractive. He shook his head to try and get rid of these distracting thoughts. "_Great I'm becoming like Brock. I hung around him for so long as he rubbed off on me, but I got to admit this Nurse Joy is a total babe"_

Ash walked up to the Nurse Joy behind the counter to Nurse Joy and greeted her.

"Hello Nurse Joy could I use one of the phones to call my local professor I was attacked outside town and I want to get the Pokémon I caught checked out" Ash asked the attractive Nurse Joy.

"Of course that's no problem but were you attacked by an Aggron? That's unusual, the Aggron around here are usually very docile it must have got into a fight with some of wild the ghost and dark type Pokémon around here" Nurse Joy told Ash.

"Ghost and dark type Pokémon? Ash asked Nurse Joy confused.

"It's where our town name comes from. Yami means dark and the woods around this town and area are full of dark and ghost Pokémon.

"Can I book a room here for the night after I call professor Oak and maybe the next few days if there is room?" asked Ash

"Sure there's plenty of room here there is only a few trainers booked in for the night. We don't get many trainers around this town?" Nurse Joy answered.

"That's great I'll book in for the next three days I want to catch some ghost Pokémon in the morning and get some training in before my next gym battle after I call professor Oak"

Ash walked over to the phone and sat down on the stool in front of one of the phones, and dialled Professor Oak's number and waited for the professor to answer his phone. Soon Professor Oak's image appeared on the phone.

"Hello, this is Professor Oak speaking" "Oak said as he answered the phone.

"Hello professor, its Ash listen I just caught an Aggron but he was injured in his battle with Gabite I need you to send me his Pokeball so I can get him checked out with Nurse Joy" Ash told professor Oak

"That no problem Ash I can send you Aggron right now but can you send me your Toreterra, Alakzam, and Infernape I need their help with some research I am currently doing on pokémon mating habits and Gary just sent me a female Toretrra, Alakzam and Infernape. I want to do some more research into how exactly some spices of pokémon chose a mate it will only be for two days" Professor Oak explained to Ash why he wanted his Torettra, Alakzam, and Infernape.

"Ok professor I can send all three them over straight away but let me just explain the situation to them first" Ash told professor Oak as he released his Pokémon.

After Ash had explained the Situation to the three Pokémon who were more than happy to go to Oaks lab when there was a possible mate there for them agreed rather quickly.

"All three Pokémon arrived here safely Ash" Professor Oak told Ash as he released all three Pokémon.

"Did you receive Aggron on your side Ash?" Professor Oak asked Ash.

"Yeah I got him Professor" Ash told the professor.

"Oh and Ash before I forget congratulations on capturing those rare Pokémon you saved from the poachers especially those Pokémon from the Isshu region. They are never seen outside of Isshu and I finally get an opportunity to study those Pokémon" Proffesor Oak told ash in an excited tone of voice.

"Gary dropped by the other day and saw the Pokémon you rescued I believe I have never seen him as speechless before as when he saw your recently captured Pokémon" Professor Oak told Ash in a cheerful and proud tone.

"Oh Ash one more thing before I go the Pokémon G-men would like me to thank you for capturing those poachers it seems they are part of a smuggling ring that they have been chasing all over the different regions for the last two Years and any time they got close to them they always fled the region before they could get a good location on them" The professor told Ash in a proud tone of voice.

"Take care of yourself and try and stay out of trouble Ash and good luck with your next gym battle and congratulations on Gible evolving" Professor Oak told ash as he said goodbye to ash ending the phone call and walked back over to the reception desk.

"Here is the Aggron I caught Nurse Joy can you please give him a check up to make sure he is not hurt too badly. As he got hit pretty hard with a Dragon Rush, Cut and Draco meteor combo" Ash told Nurse Joy as he handed her the Pokeball containing Aggron.

"Sure that's no trouble it's my job after all" Nurse Joy told Ash in cheerful tone of voice.

(Later that night)

Ash sat down on the bottom of his bead in a meditative position covered in a light crimson Aura as he levitated a few feet above his bead practicing his control exercises that Mewtwo had shown him to help with controlling his abilities.

Ash sensed a familiar presence outside of his window.

"You can come in Mewtwo there is no one here but me and Pikachu" Ash told the genetic Psychic Pokémon as he opened his eyes and watched as Mewtwo appeared in a flash of light.

"Your senses have finally reached a sufficient level where we can do a Telekinetic probe to find out where Dragonite is being held" Mewtwo told Ash as he sat down on the bed.

"Now Ash focus on the emotions you felt from Dragonite think of his rage and pain at being captured now focus on those feelings and think only of locating Dragonite search for his unique Aura with your mind" Mewtwo told Ash as his eyes glowed blue to match the crimson aura that Ash radiating.

Ash watched as the Room started to blur and he felt himself floating like the time in Kanto at the tower in Lavender Town.

Ash looked down and saw his body sprawled out on the bed as then felt a pull towards the forest that he saw earlier as he was coming into town.

He then flew thorough the wall passing thorough it like a ghost and he flew over towards the woods where he was feeling the pull towards. Ash then dived into the center of the trees where he was sensing the strong emotions of pain from Dragonite.

As Ash floated down through the trees he saw a large bunked like structure with what looked like some grunts guarding the entrance to the base.

He flew right pass them and passed through the walls of the bunker like a ghost and saw a large corridor. Ash followed the pull and floated straight down the corridor and stopped outside a door where he was felling the strongest pull towards.

Ash passed through a door and saw a Dragonite inside a cramped cage. He walked up to the cage and put his hand on Dragonites head caused the large dragon Pokémon to Open his eyes and stare directly at Ash.

"It's Okay I am not going to hurt you Dragonite here let me ease some of the pain your feeling" Ash told Dragonite in soft tone of voice so as not to scare him as he began focusing some of his Aura into healing Dragonite who was covered in a crimson Aura for a few moments before it faded.

Dragonite tried to lick Ash's hands in appreciation put his tongue passed straight thought Ash's hand.

"Don't worry Dragonite now that I know where you are I will come back and get you free. Just hold out for a little while longer and I will rescue you promise Dragonite on my honor as an Aura Guardian" Ash promised Dragonite as he disappeared in a flash of crimson light signifying that he had teleported back to his room.

Ash reappeared in his room and saw Mewtwo guarding his body with Pikachu.

"Did you find where Dragonite is being held?" Mewtwo Asked Ash in its usual monotone.

"I found Dragonite and transferred some of my aura into his body to heal him and give his Immune system a bit of a boost until I can free him" Ash told Mewtwo in a serious tone. Before Mewtwo could respond they were interrupted by a loud noise and people shouting.

"Mewtwo you better hide while I go and investigate with Pikachu go see what's going on. Whatever is going on you don't need the attention and rumors of a Pokémon as strong as you going around after all, we don't know what's going on" Ash told Mewtwo before he ran out the door and down the stairs with Pikachu following behind him.

When Ash came down the stairs he saw Nurse Joy rushing to the door still in her bedclothes, her underwear, and a t-shirt that hugged her curves.

"What's going on Nurse Joy?" Ash asked trying not to stare at the appealing figure of Nurse Joy in front of him as he was silently cursing Brock in his head.

"I don't know Ash I was in the back getting ready for bed when I heard screaming and shouting" Nurse Joy told him.

"I'll check it out. Could you please unlock the door Joy "Ash ran out the door of the Pokémon Centre once Joy opened it and saw that a Spirittomb was attacking the town, firing dark pulse at random things and causing havoc.

The _Spiritomb_ was larger than the previous one he saw and this one had a blue body and it was shiny but it still had the signature stone below it he scanned it with his Pokedex and it said, "_Spiritomb, the Forbidden Pokémon. These pokémon are rare dual ghost and dark type. They tend to border on naturally evil often attacking villages and tend to go on a rampage like Garaydos. Most of these Pok_é_mon have been sealed. Colour: Purple and green height 5' 3" 238.1 lbs. (108kg) said to have been formed from 108 spirits. Known attacks "Smokescreen, confuse ray, Destiny bond, Curse, Willo-wisp ,Dream Eater, Sleep talk, Hypnosis, Dream eater, Shadow Sneak ,shadow ball, torment, rock tomb Giga Impact ,Physic, flash, silver wind, Ominous Wind, and Pain Split Gender female"_

"Pikachu, you're up buddy. Use Thunder on Spiritomb" Ash ordered his faithful Thunder hit the forbidden Pokémon who screamed in pain form the Thunder and fired a Shock Wave at Pikachu, whom just drank up the electric like it was water. Thanks to Pikachu's experience, electric attacks had no effect on him.

"Now use Volt Tackle and combine it with Iron Tail and a full power Thunder on Spiritomb" Ash ghost Pokémon cried in pain from Pikachu's attacks and fell to the ground. Ash then threw one of his empty Pokeballs at the forbidden Pokémon and the Pokémon disappeared in a flash of light and surprising Ash as he did not fight the capture.

The people who had been watching the battle cheered for Ash for stopping the Ghost Pokémons' rampage against the walked back to the Pokémon centre and said to Nurse Joy, "I caught the Spirittomb that was attacking the town could you heal him for me it took some damage from Pikachu's Iron tail and Thunder" Ash asked Nurse Joy who shook her head.

"I'm sorry Ash but I don't know anything about Spiritomb. I don't even know if anyone else has captured one since there so rare no one has ever got a chance to study one let alone treat one" Nurse Joy told Ash genuinely sorry that she was unable to treat a Pokémon. Ash nodded his head in understanding and told Joy.

"It's ok. I have an idea how to help Spiritomb just don't tell anyone how I will help him ok?" Ash asked.

Nurse Joy nodded her head and promised not to tell anyone and said, "I won't tell anyone but how are you going to heal Spirtomb no machine or medicine will touch him because of his unique properties" Joy asked curious.

"I am an Aura Guardian I intend to use my aura to heal Spirtomb." Ash told Joy who nodded her head as she had never seen an Aura guardian before or their powers only story she heard as a child from her mother. Ash closed his eyes and started to focus his Aura to his hands which took on a green glow.

Ash held up his hands and Spiritomb was covered in a green aura sphere and the pokémon groaned in pleasure at the warm feeling. Soon Spirtomb was feeling better.

All the pain and aggression it was feeling was gone Ash opened his eyes and saw Spiritomb come towards him and floated against him rubbing up against his jaw.

"Do you feel better Spirittomb?" Ash asked the rare ghost type.

"TOMB" _Spiritomb_ replied as she shouted her name.

"What do you say we get some rest Spiritomb and good night Joy" Ash asked as Joy nodded her head and said, "I just have to lock up. Good night Ash."

Ash said goodnight to Joy and also told her, "I'll see you in the morning sweet dreams Joy" Ash told the beautiful Nurse Joy who smiled at Ash.

(Next morning)

Ash walked down the stairs with Pikachu on his shoulder to the canteen to get some breakfast for both himself and his Pokémon.

"Come out everybody its breakfast time" Ash said as he realised all his Poké Ash had fed his Pokémon he decided to call up Professor Oak to see if he could get his Noctowl sent to him so he would not fall victim to the ghost Pokemon's tricks and end up wandering the forest in circles when he was rescuing Dragonite.

Ash dialed Professor Oak's number and waited. A few seconds later Professor Oak's image appeared. "Hello?"

"Hello, Professor!" Ash greeted.

Oak looked at who had called his name and saw it was Ash "Oh Hello Ash do you need something" Professor Oak asked.

"Professor I am wondering how are _Aggron and Tyranitar?" Ash asked Professor Oak in a concerned tone._

_"Aggron is fine he has settled in nicely with the other Pokémon in fact I have never seen an Aggron as docile as he is before" Professor Oak told Ash._

_"As for Tyranitar had calmed down a bit he is not as scared as he was of the other pokémon when you first sent him to me. He has made friend with your _Ivysaur and is starting to relax. He is still a bit nervous around humans thanks to those poachers" Professor Oak told ash.

"You mean Bulbasaur right? Did he evolve?" Ash asked Professor Oak in a curious tone.

"He evolved around the time you sent me those Pokémon you saved from the poachers"

_"Did you catch any new Pokémon lately Ash?"Professor Oak asked Ash in a curious tone._

_"Only one I caught a _Spiritomb that went on a rampage last night in the town I'm staying in" Ash told Professor Oak.

"Spiritomb! Ash did you really catch a Spiritomb?" Professor Oak asked Ash in an excited tone of voice.

"I can show you if you like" Ash told Professor Oak as he called over his spirit Spiritomb.

"Spiritomb come over here for a minute" Ash called his Dark/Ghost Pokémon who was resting with the other Pokémon after having her breakfast.

"It seems lately you are a researches dream Ash. With all the Pokémon you have been catching lately" Professor oak told Ash in an excited tone of voice at the sight of such a rare Pokémon.

"Anyway Professor can you send me Noctowl I want to try and catch some more Pokémon in the forest where I am staying before my next gym battle but it's full of ghost Pokémon. So I need Noctowl before I can go into the forest" Ash told professor Oak in a calm tone of voice.

"That's no problem Ash I will do that now let me just get his pokeball and I will transport him to you" Professor Oak told ashas he walked out of view of the screen. A few minutes later Professor Oak came into view again with a pokeball in his hand.

"Here is Noctowl's Pokeball. I am transferring it to you now" Professor oak told Ash.

"I got it Professor" Ash told the Professor as he held up the pokeball to the screen.

"Ash where are you right now anyway?" Oak asked

"I'm at Yami towns Pokémon center" Ash said.

"Yami town where is that Ash I never heard of it before?" Professor Oak asked.

"It's an hour from the main route 41 and ten miles outside of Sunnyshore city" Ash answered the Professor.

"Why do you want to know where I am anyway?" Ash asked

"No reason I was just curious where you caught such a rare Pokémon" Professor Oak told him.

"Ok bye Professor say hello to mom and granddad for me" Ash said as he hung up the phone.

"Noctowl I chose you old friend" Ash said as he released his shiny owl like Pokémon.

"Noctowl were going to rescue a Dragonite that is in trouble so I am going to need you to scout for any ghost Pokémon and stop any hypnoses tricks the ghost Pokémon will try and use on us ok Noctowl?" Ash asked the owl like Pokémon in a quiet tone to make sure no one overheard them. Noctowl just nodded its head to show it understood.

"Let's go then Noctowl. I'm counting on your foresight to help us out were heading to the woods at the edge of town" Ash said as he returned all his Pokémon and told Nurse Joy he was going to catch some Pokémon.

(30 minutes later)

Ash and Pikachu sat in a tall tree hidden from sight by the green leaves on the branches of the tress and through use of a camouflage aura technique which hid the user from all sense once they did not move around too much. Ash and Pikachu were waiting for Noctowl to come back with how many guards were on the outside before he attacked the base.

Ash heard a cry of "Noctowl" and saw his Noctowl returning. The bird like Pokémon landed on the branch of a tree and Ash got an image of two guards standing guard at the entrance to the base.

"Great job Noctowl now lead the way and keep an eye out for any pranks by ghost Pokémon" Ash told his Noctowl.

(Back at Pokemon center)

Nurse Joy looked up from her magazine as she heard voices and she looked up from her magazine and at the entrance she spotted a familiar tall blond haired woman wearing a black tank top that hugged her figure and showed of her impressive bust, along with a matching short black mini skirt that showed of her long legs on her feet was a pair of black sandals. Nurse Joy recognized her instantly as the reining Sinnoh champion.

Beside Cynthia was a female with purple eyes and long white hair which was reached down to the end of her back. The end of her was done in a plait style with a ponytail which was held together by a purple ribbon. The girl was wearing a sleeveless black outfit with a high collar, gold trim, with a silver symbol on the chest.

The lower end of her outfit split off into four long pieces that nearly extend to the floor. A long, adorned red sash was also around her waist.

The white haired female was also wearing long black gloves with gold trim kept on with red bands on the upper arms as well as long white and gold high-heeled boots. Underneath her uniform the white haired girl was wearing a pair of white shorts.

The white haired females outfit only seamed to highlight her voluptuous figure. As they got closer she managed to here the white haired female ask Cynthia if he was good looking.

"Hello Nurse Joy is there a tall dark haired teenager here. He has a Pikachu on his shoulder his name is Ash Ketchum?" Cynthia asked the Nurse Joy ignoring the white haired girl's question.

"There is an Ash staying here he came in here yesterday and last night he stopped a Spirittomb that was on a rampage but he is not here right now he left earlier this morning after he fed his Pokémon he said he was going to catch some ghost Pokémon while he was waiting for his next gym battle he is gone into the woods at the edge of town" Nurse Joy told Cynthia.

"Ok thanks Nurse Joy I will go and look for him but if he is back before me could you tell him to wait here for me?" Cynthia asked the nurse Joy

"Sure no problem" nurse joy told walked outside followed by her companion and saw two large columns of light in the distance coming from the forest.

"Let's go and see where the lights are coming from Kaname" Cynthia told her white haired companion.

"Garchomp I need your assistance my friend" Cynthia says as she summons her Garchomp.

"Dragonite I need your help old friend" Kaname shouted as she released her Dragonite that she had got as a Dranti the same time Cynthia got Garchomp as a Gible.

"Garchomp I need you to fly me towards those lights I want to see what they are" Cynthia tells her Garchomp who just nods as her trainer climes on to her back.

"Dragonite you do the same" Kaname told here Dragonite as she climbed on to her back.

"Cynthia someone is generating a massive amount of power from the direction of the lights" Kaname told Cynthia as she held her hand to her head for a minute as she felt her Psychic senses being overwhelmed with power.

"Are you going to be ok?" Cynthia asked her sister in a concerned tone of voice.

"Don't worry I will be fine it just caught me by surprise" Kaname told Cynthia as she regained here senses

(Back with Ash)

"Ash had used his abilities with some help from Mewtwo to transform the outfit he was previously wearing into his aura guardian uniform.

Ash uniform was mostly back but was also trimmed in red and markings of his rank, within the order which was shown by ranking stripes on the shoulders of his uniform, on the right side of his chest was a cloth badge which bears the emblem of the Aura guardians.

On his face was a white mask with two red stripes along with the Aura guardian's symbol engraved on the forehead of the mask in order to hide his identity and strike fear into the scientists experimenting on Pokémon.

Ash was rushing through the base with his katana in his left hand using it to cut down any grunts that stood in his way along with his vectors.

As ash reached the end of the corridor he recognized the entrance to the room where Dragonite was being held.

However he also noticed a bunch of grunts with guns standing in the hallway that were in his way. Ash recognized them as the creeps who were whipping Dragonite in his dream.

When the grunts saw Ash they opened fire on him but Ash used his Vectors to stop the bullets before he disappeared from sight and reappeared behind the grunts.

Ash then sheathed Juuchi Yosamu(10,000 Cold Nights), holding it in a reverse grip, in his left hand. Ash stopped when only the last half inch of the blade was left unsheathed, smirked, and sheathed the rest of the blade. A slight click was heard as the grunts fell to the floor dead lying in a pool of their own blood.

Ash tried to open the door but realized it was locked so he held out his hands as his eyes glowed crimson and the door was ripped off its hinges rather violently. Ash then walked up to the cage which held Dragonite who looked up at Ash in confusion before hearing his voice in his mind.

"It's ok Dragonite I am here to help just like I promised" Ash told Dragonite as he broadcasted his voice into the Pokémon's mind.

"Now step back I am going to get you out of that cage" Ash told Dragonite telepathically who stepped back against the wall as Ash drew Juuchi Yosamu (10,000 Cold Nights).

Ash's left hand moved in a blur as he used his katana to cut the cage into pieces. With the front of the cage destroyed Dragonite stepped out of the cage and stretched his limbs and wings to get rid of the feeling of stiffness that was in its limbs from the cramped cage.

"Can you please hold still for a minute Dragonite I want to use my Aura to heal you ok?" Ash Asked Dragonite who nodded its head and bended down to eye level and stared into his eyes as if judging his intentions before nodding its head to Ash to show it trusted Ash not to hurt him. Ash focused his Aura on healing Dragonite before he was covered in a green sphere of Aura and when the sphere dissipated Dargonite was looking a lot better and the scars and half healed wounds that once were on his body were gone thanks to Ash's aura.

"There that should help until I can get you to a proper Nurse Joy to be looked at" Ash told Dragonite who rubbed its jaw against Ash to show his thanks.

"Dragonite I want to put you into this Pokeball temporally until we get out here. I promise to release you when it is safe" Ash told Dragonite as he held up a Pokeball. Dragonite started at the Pokeball for a few minutes before nodding his head in acceptance and touched the Pokeball with his left claw and disappeared into the Pokeball in a red light.

Ash then walked back out of the room and out of the corridor as he stepped outside of the entrance he sensed two Dark and malicious Auras and heard Mewtwos voice in his head.

"Ash be prepared the enemy I warned you about has finally caught up to you" Mewtwo warned Ash.

"I see I will draw their attention its best I deal with them here where no one can get caught in the crossfire" Ash told Mewtwo telepathically.

Ash then held out his hand towards the base that had caused Dragonite so much pain and began to gather a large amount of aura into his left hand which caused small sparks of red energy to which would be sensed by anyone who was remotely sensitive to Aura or psychic energy.

"Aura no Kaden Ryūshi Hō(Aura Charged Particle Cannon)" Ash shouted as he fired a red beam of red beam of electric like energy which vaporized the base destroying it instantly.

"That should get their attention now Pikachu I want you to hide so you don't get hurt" Ash told his faithful starter who looked ready to argue with Ash's command but Ash gave him a firm stare and Pikachu obeyed his trainers command and jumped off Ash's shoulder and hid under a bush.

Pikachu had only finished obeying his trainers command when two cloaked figures appeared in front of Ash. The cloaked figure on the right decided that he would be the spokesman for the two and spoke to Ash.

"Hello guardian we sensed your strength and we have a proposition to make" The figure told Ash in an emotionless tone of voice.

"I'm listening what is this proposition you have for me?" Ash asked the two cloaked figures.

"We would like to offer you a place in our group. We can teach you how to control your power and anything else you want money, fame, power, or women. All you have to do is swear you allegiance to our master and forget Arceus and his stupid balance" The cloaked figure told Ash.

"I see well in that case I refuse I will uphold the balance that is my duty as an Aura guardian" Ash told the cloaked figures in a serious tone.

"In that case die" the figures shouted as they fired three back beams of energy at Ash which merged into one and hit Ash's aura shield before being shot into the sky.

The two cloaked figures then transformed before his eyes into two large Shikigami.

The first cloaked figure that was talking to him now had red skin and two large horns on its forehead and two upward pointing tusks. The creature that he had become was now large and muscular and was armed with a large battle axe in his left hand.

The second cloaked figure now had blue skin and had a large horn in the middle of its forehead and two downward pointing tusks. Like its companion it was large and rather muscular. Unlike his companion he was not armed.

The two figures charged at Ash but just as they were about to hit him he seminally disappeared when the creatures hit the ground where Ash was standing they caused a crater from the force of the impact and to the eyes of those watching Ash seemingly disappeared from sight before appearing behind the two Shikigami.

Ash then held Juuchi Yosamu in his left hand and he twirled the blade around, holding it in a reverse grip, and started to sheath it if you looked closely you would see that the blade was still clean despite having been used to kill two enemy's. Ash stopped when only the last half inch of the blade was left unsheathed, smirked, and sheathed the rest of the blade.

A slight click echoed around the forest and the as the creatures heads and waists slid of their body's having been cut into two pieces as a geyser of blood erupted from the creatures neck's and waist as they fell to the ground dead having died instantly from having their head's sliced in two.

Ash created two Aura flowers and threw them at the two creatures causing them to fade away there remains having been converted back to Aura for the earth to use. Come on out Pikachu the threat is dealt Ash told Pikachu as he took off his mask and changed back to his original clothes of jeans and a black tee-shirt.

"We'll have to be careful buddy. I don't think this will be the last of them, but together we will destroy them and make sure there plan is never carried out, right buddy?" Ash asked his Pikachu who just nodded agreeing with his trainer and best friend.

"Let's go back and get something to eat ok Pikachu" Ash told his faithful starter he returned Juuchi Yosamu to his internal aura realm.

Suddenly a familiar blond figure riding on a Garchomp and a white haired female landed riding a Dragonite landed on the ground in front of Ash and Pikachu. A tall blond haired woman with an impressive bust jumped of her Garchomp and walked up to Ash behind her was a female with purple eyes and long white hair which was reached down to the end of her back who had got off here Dragonite. Both Garchomp and Dragonite stood behind their respective master.

"Hello Ash, mind telling me what all that's about. I thought the Aura guardians were extinct?" Cynthia asked Ash.

"Cynthia what are you doing here?" Ash asked the blond champion in a surprised tone of voice.

"What are you talking about?" Ash asks Cynthia trying to play dumb.

"I'm talking about you being and Aura guardian. I saw you fighting those Oni and I heard what they offered you to join them" Cynthia told Ash answering his first question.

"As for what I'm doing here, I got a call from Professor Oak saying that one of his trainers had caught a Spiritomb. Imagine my surprise when I find out that it's the one and only Ash Ketchum and he is staying in a town just 2 miles from where I am staying, studying the ruins" Cynthia told Ash.

"Why would Professor Oak call you about me catching a Spiritomb? I know it's a rare Pokémon but why would you of all people care about a ghost Pokémon that I caught," Ash asks confused.

"The reason professor Oak called me is because I left word with all the region professors to let me know if any trainer caught a Spirtomb because I had a feeling that they would need some pointers on caring for one, as no Nurse Joy who knows how to treat one and I was the only one who has one and knows how to treat one" Cynthia tells Ash.

"Now stop dodging my question and tell me what those things you were fighting were. I thought Oni only existed in myths and who is there master Ash?" Cynthia Asked Ash in a serious tone.

"Trust me when I say this Cynthia. Forget about what you saw, as far as the world is concerned we are nothing but a memory, shadows of the past and its better for it to stay that way" Ash told the Blonde Beauty.

"You still did not answer my question Ash" Cynthia tells Ash.

"Were those really Oni that you fought and where did you learn to use a sword like that and is it hard to learn? Kaname asked Ash in a curious tone of voice.

"Can't you two just forget about this? It would be safer for you to forget about this fight and the Guardians?" Ash Asks Cynthia and the white haired girl in a serious tone.

"Are you threatening us, Ash?"Cynthia asked in a cool tone of voice. Ash was seriously considered erasing there memory of the whole fight but remembered _Lucian would just undo it so it would be a waste of energy._

"I'm not threatening you I have no interest in threatening or harming you or your friend. I'm merely stating a fact that there will be more of his kind and they won't be as kind as the guardians. They might even try and kill you and your companion if they think you're involved with us guardians" Ash told Cynthia in an unusually serious tone of voice.

"Ash we are big girls and we can take care of ourselves and I want to know why the guardians seemingly disappear from history at a certain point in all the different regions."Cynthia tells Ash in a curious tone of voice.

"From what I was able to figure out it has something to do with the god of Pokémon and the Guardians of the world which I think means the legendaries and something called the shadow of Arceus" Cynthia tells Ash who is surprised at the amount of knowledge she has on the guardians and the fact she has touched upon knowledge of Aku.

"Fine you win, Cynthia. Let's go back to the Pokémon centre and I will tell you what you want to know on the condition that you both tell no one of my Aura abilities is it a deal?" Ash asks Cynthia and Kaname who both nods their heads and promises not to reveal his secret.

(Pokémon centre)

"Let me just get a Pokémon I just caught checked out by Nurse Joy first and then I will tell you what you want to know" Ash told Cynthia and her companion Kaname who Cynthia had introduced as her sister.

"Nurse Joy can you have a look at the Dragonite I just caught him and he looks like he is exhausted can make sure he is not hurt?" Ash asked the young Nurse Joy.

"That's no problem Ash I will do it straight away it is my job to care for all Pokémon" Nurse Joy told Ash.

Ash walks back to where Cynthia and her sister were sitting he noticed that they both had their Dragonite and Garchomp out.

Ash walks over to Garchomp and Dragonite and starts to pat them on the head, which causes them to lean forward into Ash's touch and the nice feeling of getting petted earning a shocked look from Cynthia and Kaname at Ash being able to pat her Garchomp and her sisters Dragonite the same Pokemon who would not even let Lance near them and he's a dragon Pokémon master.

"That's strange Garchomp usually can't stand strangers. She does not really like anyone but me or my family unless she has to put up with them" Cynthia told Ash in a surprised tone with how well he got on with her Grachomp.

"Dragonite is the same besides me, Cynthia and grandma she does not like anyone else" Kaname told Ash in a surprised tone with how well he got on with her Dragonite.

"Well I guess I am just lucky like me" Ash told the two beauties.

"Now that they're fed, follow me and I'll tell you what you want to know about the history I promised you earlier" Ash told Cynthia who nodded her head and she and Kaname followed Ash up the stairs to his room.

When they reached the room the two sisters sat down on the head of Ash's bed and he say down on the end of the bed. Ash closed his eyes for a minute and the whole room glowed blue for a second before it stopped.

"What was that?"Cynthia asked Ash curious to what he just did.

"I just placed a sound proof barrier so no one will be able to eavesdrop on what I am going to tell you two" Ash said addressing Cynthia and Kaname.

"Now what about the guardians do you want to know first?" Ash asked so he would know where to start his tale.

"How about why the guardians suddenly disappear from time at the same point and what it has to do with the legendary Pokemon and the shadow of Arceus?" Cynthia asked Ash curious.

"A long time ago the guardians were spread throughout the regions doing deeds like healing and protecting the regions. When Aura guardian Apprentices had reached a certain level they stood before the legendary Arceus at the Tree of beginning in Kanto." Ash paused for a minute to let the information sink in before continuing

"He tested them to see if they worthy to attain the title of Aura Guardians protector of the balance" Ash told Cynthia explaining the early history of the guardians.

"This went on for centuries guardians kept the balance between Pokémon and human but there was another being that was jealous of Arceus and did not like the peace that Arceus created and so he caused pain and misery down though the ages and he rejoiced in their suffering. He went by many names some called him the shadow of Arceus due to him coming into being after the creation of Arceus egg" Ash told Cynthia and Kaname who were listing keenly at ash's explanation.

"This being even managed to sway some of Arceus own chosen guardians to join him. They worshiped him in secret and this being fused there souls with powerful Oni like those two you saw today" Ash told Cynthia and Kaname noticing he had there full attention.

"But Arceus had enough of watching Pokémon suffer and he imprisoned him in a tomb" Ash told the two sisters,

"But one day they had enough of worshiping there Master in secret and took up the name of Jikininki (Human eating ghosts). They tried to free their master from his prison on promises of power" Ash told Cynthia and Kaname

"They even found a way to control the legendary creation trio in hopes of freeing there master from his prison. The capture of the creation trio leads to a war between those Aura guardians who followed Arceus and the Jikininki who followed Aku.

"The Aura guardians managed to free the creation trio but the war spread across the different regions and nearly wiped out all Aura users and a good bit of the legendary Pokémon population" Ash told Cynthia and Kaname.

"You have already seen one of their relics recently with the leader of team galactic Cyrus Cynthia" Ash told Cynthia who had a surprised look on her face at that piece of information.

"After the guardians and Arceus won the war Arceus then gave the different legendaries and Aura users there domains in the different regions in hopes of preventing Aku from rising ever again" Ash said pausing one last time before continuing on.

"But there is a story that Aku will one day break free and the world will turn to the chosen champion of Arceus called the crimson king to save them" Ash told Cynthia and Kaname after finishing the story he always thought was a fairy tale.

"Ever since the war we guardians have moved to the shadows and protect the balance from the shadows down though the different ages, the world only knows about our kind in stories and we are happy for it to stay that way. Does that answer your question?" Ash asked Cynthia and Kaname.

"Yes it does thank you Ash I have always wanted to know what happened to them since I was a child". Cynthia told Ash she then surprises Ash by kissing him on the check as a thank you, this action is then copied by Kaname leaving Ash flabbergasted.

"Ash if you don't mind me asking but how come you're not with Brock and Dawn?" Cynthia asked, curious to where Ash friends are.

"Brock had to go home as his father was injured in a gym battle by his opponent's Pokémon by accident, and his mother is gone on a cruise. Thus, he had to go home to mind his Brothers and Sisters along with his father" Ash told Cynthia in a friendly tone.

"As for Dawn, well she lost in the preliminary rounds of the Grand festival and left she claimed that it was my fault she lost and that my gym battles were holding her back. She left and I say good riddance" Ash told Cynthia with a bit of anger slipping into his tone.

_"The girl who lost was Dawn from Twinleaf Town right?" Kaname asked Ash who nodded._

"I remember that performance now. I was watching the grand festival on the TV she was the girl with the Buneary who lost control of Ice beam right?" Kaname asked Ash.

"Yeah that's her Kaname" Ash told Cynthia's sister.

"She blamed you what a pathetic idiot it was obvious to everyone watching that she did not practice that routine enough" Kaname told Ash with an undignified snort.

"But I glad she left, it let me thinks about some things like how to improve my skills as a trainer," Ash told her.

"Well I guess this is goodbye Cynthia Kaname. I'm heading out to Sunnyshore city now I hope to see you both again good luck" Ash said as he grabbed his stuff and put it into his bag and walked back down the stairs to where Dragonite was with nurse joy. Cynthia thinks to herself and decides to go with Ash to Sunnyshore city to see his gym battle.

She had to admit to herself that Ash was quite good looking and had got taller since the last time she saw him he was now as tall as her. He must have had a Growth spurt. She shook her head trying to get rid of such distracting thoughts.

"You know what Cynthia I suddenly have a feeling to visit Sunnyshore city and I can tell by the look on your face you want to go as well. I wonder is my sis starting to fall for a certain trainer. I saw you staring at him as he left" Kaname tells Cynthia in a teasing tone.

"Wait up Ash, we're going with you to Sunnyshore." Cynthia tells Ash as she goes out the door after Ash with her sister behind her.

"I want to see how much you have improved since the last time I saw you battle. If that's ok with you," Cynthia asks Ash as she walks up beside him as he had just finished talking to Nurse Joy.

"Same I want to see how you do against Volkenr" Kaname tells Ash with a smile on her face.

"Sure I don't mind some company, it will make the trip less boring" Ash told Cynthia as he steps outside the door

"Dragonite come on out" Ash says as he walks out the door hrew his Pokeball into the air. There was a flash of red light, and when it cleared standing in front of Ash was the Dragonite he had rescued .

"How are you feeling Dragonite?"Ash asks in a concerned tone of voice.

"DRAGONITE!" the Pokémon walked forward and petted his Dragonite. Who leaned into Ash's touch, enjoying the feeling of being petted by his new trainer.

"Dragonite you can go if you want I only captured you so Nurse Joy could heal you" Ash told Dragonite intending on keeping his promise.

Dragonite shook his head and touched Ash's chest and points to himself and the Pokeball in Ash's hand.

"You want to travel with me as one of my Pokémon is that right Dragonite?"Ash asked the large dragon Pokemon who nodded its head.

"Ok then return Dragonite I promise I will protect you" Ash promised the dragon Pokémon who nodded his head. Both Cynthia and Kaname looked at each other and had a feeling that there was a good Story with how Ash ended up with Dragonite. Ash Cynthia and Kaname then began walking towards their destination of Sunnyshore city.

(Chapter End)

* * *

**Authors Note:** The Dragonite in this chapter that Ash caught is only as strong as Ash's Charizardwas before it started training in the Charicific Valley because it was forced to evolve so quickly.

I have the Pairings nearly sorted out for Ash and will post them with the next chapter and see my profile for images for this chapter includeing Cynthia sister.

For the Aura guardian symbol think of a coat of arms with an Aura sphere, and an Aura flower with the Tree of Beginning in the background

Special Thanks: To King of the Fallen for doing Beta again.


End file.
